1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to sealing products, and more particularly, to a self-sealing attachment assembly configured to provide a watertight seal to components used by the building industry for attaching building materials to the framing of a structure.
2. Background
In the building industry, sealing out water from penetrating to the interior surfaces of a structure is always desirable. Making structures watertight against rainwater, irrigation water, and any other moisture is a concern. Creating this seal against the effects of water may be accomplished, for example, by wrapping the exterior surfaces of a home in a building paper and fastening the paper to the framing of a home or other structure, or by providing an exterior surface, such as siding, roofing, or plaster lath, to protect the interior structure of the home. The point at which a building material, such as building paper or plaster lath, is fastened to the framing presents an opportunity for moisture to penetrate through the hole where the fastener, such as a nail, screw or bolt, extends into the framing. Penetration of moisture into the structural framing may mold, mildew, freeze, thaw, rot the wood, or cause other problems associated with waterproof exterior systems.